Solvenia Agares' Peerage
The peerage lead by Solvenia Agares, occasionally also by Akane Hoshimiya, is the core group in High School DxD: Rouge, as well as the second strongest in Kuoh academy, right after Serena Sitri's own. Formed mostly by former humans/hybrids and being the youngest peerage right after the great Apocalypse, the group is unstable at best, only hold together by their sense of companionship and the desire of their king to become similar to the previous Gremory, Rias Gremory's peerage. The group is also somehow part of the protagonist's own harem, much for her chagrin. Overview The group was officially a peerage with the reincarnation of their Queen Akane Hoshimiya, as the first piece in Solvenia's own peerage during her first semester in Kuoh Academy. As the series progresses, more and more members began to take their places as new pieces for her. By the end of Volume 10, the peerage would would consist of 7 members, as Annalise went stray after volume 4. So far, the peerage has engaged in three Rating Games, losing the first one, drawing in the third, and finally winning in the fourth. Members As for Volume 10, The group consists in eight members: One King, one Queen, two Knights, one rook, two Bishops and one Pawn worth 7 pieces. In Volume 12, it is revealed that all the pieces in Solvenia's possession are Mutation Pieces, hinting her further potential. The whole group is composed of all former humans/hybrid. Allies and Affiliates Akiko Kurama The daughter of the Kanto region's supernatural faction is one of the first allies of Solvenia's peerage, as well as Akane's proclaimed 'husband', as she wants him because of his infinite potential and raw power for being a demon possessor. A first-rate senjutsu user, she's always around to help the group, as well as make a dirty joke around her proclaimed 'wife'. As such, the supernatural youkai faction from kanto is also allied to the said group. Ren Kushihashi The heir of the Kushihashi family of the Five great families is one of the first allies of Solvenia's peerage. Silviana Agares and Peerage The peerage lead by Solvenia's older sister Silviana. The first peerage the group went against in a Rating Game, despite the sisters's rivalry, the rest of the group have a pretty stable and strong friendship, since they only know each other through conflicts, but none of them holds a grudge against each other. They would later train the younger peerage in order for them to survive the 22-Arcana Challenge. Ranking being still a new peerage, the group took part in just one Rating Game, and losing it so. Despite that, the key-word for them is 'potential'. Being all descendants or linked to powerful, royal beings, some of them even from high lineages, Solvenia's peerage is one which has the highests potential, Solvenia's herself being part of the 'Silver Generation', a group of young devils with outstanding powers,whose evil pieces are all mutation Pieces. The peerage has also high evolutionary potential. Trivia * The members's apperance and images are based on several characters from different media. Akane(Mysterious Heroine Alter) and Solvenia(Artoria lily) are based on Fate/Grand Order; Annabelle(Hikage) is based on the Senran Kagura series; Pheyore(Shouko) and Maki(Kamimura) are based on the Magika no Shokan Vasreus series; Rumilie(Nonko) is on the There's a demon lord on the floor series; Hiroyuki(Rokumichi) is based on the from the Amalgam of Distortion series. * Out of the Peerage, Annabelle is the only member Akane never saw naked. * Just like the Neo-Great Satans and the Imperial Seven, every Evil Piece of the peerage embodies one of the Seven Cardinal Sins: ** Akane is Pride; ** Annabelle is Greed; ** Rumille is Lust; ** Maki is gluttony; ** Hiroyuki is Envy; ** Pheyor is Wrath; ** Whiswain is Sloth. Category:High School DxD: Rouge